Beauty Unknown
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: (Underfell) Sans has a slave she doesn't dress like a girl. Only when she's with her friend does she let her self come out. Unfortunately while out she comes face to face with the one thing she feared the worst. Rated T for sex, punishments and master/pet (squeal coming soon)
1. Chapter 1

Crystal woke up and got dressed. She put on her black jacket and black boots. She walked into the living room where her master Sans was at with his brother Papyrus. Sans's eyes shifted to where his pet was and he smiked.

" Right on time pet." Sans said with a smirk and she nodded

They left to go to Cillby's. She sat down on the ground as Sans was sitting in a chair.

" How is Crs?" Cillby asked as Crystal looked at him and Sans glared at her

" I guess fine hasn't said a word... Hey Pap." Sans said as she rolled her eyes and Papyrus came in

Crystal was broad sitting there while her master drunk mustard and whiskey. After a while he got up and they went back home. Sans put her back in the shed and locked the door.

" Always here." Crystal said broad and getting on her cot

She had been Sans's slave for a while. She gotten use to his yelling, abuse and locking her in the shed at night when he went to Cillby's. She gotten use to seeing everyone Mettaton, Undyne, Toriel, Asgore, Papyrus, Sans, Monster Kid, and Alphys. She had a friend that always came over when the skeleton brothers were away. That way she could go out and be herself.

She fell asleep and was glad her friend was coming tomorrow hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal woke up she heard something opening. She looked out the window of the shed and saw the skeleton brother's left the house. She smiled and she waited for her friend. The door opened and there was her friend Todd and she left with him.

They made it to the club and Crystal w as in a navy blue dress. They got in the club and Todd ordered two Apple martini. Crystal smiled and then the music played.

Open up the champagne, pop!  
It's my house, come on, turn it up

Hear a knock on the door and the night begins  
Cause we done this before so you come on in  
Make yourself at my home, tell me where you been  
Pour yourself something cold, baby, cheers to this

Sometimes you gotta stay in  
And you know where I live  
Yeah, you know what we is  
Sometimes you gotta stay in, in

Welcome to my house  
Baby take control now  
We can even slow down  
We don't have to go out  
Welcome to my house  
Play that music too loud  
Show me what you do now  
We don't have to go out  
Welcome to my house  
Welcome to my house

Morning comes and you know that you wanna stay  
Close the blinds, let's pretend that the time has changed  
Keep our clothes on the floor, open up champagne  
Let's continue tonight, come on, celebrate

Welcome to my duck off the crib, the spot, the pad

But my house is your house if you throwin' it back  
Excuse me if my home bringing the sad,  
Soon as these happy faces land you can run with the cash  
Homerun, slam dunk, touchdown, pass  
Mi casa es tu casa so it ain't no holding back  
Another shot of vodka, you know what's in my glass  
It's my house, just relax

Welcome to my house  
It's my house

After a few apple martini's Crystal felt a little buzzed. She walked out with Todd and they made it to the shed. She almost fell in the snow.

" See you next week." Todd surled as she nodded and giggled

Sans and Papyrus were arriving when they saw the two. Crystal fell in the snow and giggled and Todd helped her up.

" Bye Todd." Crystal said smiling and hugging him

" Bye Crystal." Todd said smiling and leaving

She unlocked the door with her key and got in the shed. She collapsed on the cot drunk and Sans entered the shed.

" Who are you?" Sans questioned with a sneer and she looked at him

" Hey...hic... master... what...hic... are...hic...doing...hic...home...hic...early." Crystal surled and Sans looked shocked

" Crs?" Sans questioned as she passed out and he looked at her


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal woke up her head throbbing she clutched her head and groaned. Sans smirked at her and she looked at her.

" Owww oh umm." Crystal said as she clutched her head and she noticed Sans

" Hello pet... you've been a naughty girl not telling me your a girl." Sans said smiling eviliy and her eyes widen

Sans stepped closer and she backed away. She looked around and then slapped Sans's face. She opened her eyes then saw him grabbing his cheek.

" I... I." Crystal gulped and then he grabbed her

" You little bitch your gonna pay for that!" Sans yelled angrily and his red eye glowing

" Am sorry...am sorry...am sorry please." Crystal pleaded and Sans put her over his lap

" Nice try your not getting out of this pet." Sans said gritting his teeth and she gripped the sheets

He raised his hand then hit her bottom. She bit her lip from crying out it hurt but she did deserve it for hitting him. She let the tears fall but didn't beg or plead didn't let out a sound. After a while he stopped and he looked at her she was shanking with tears steaming down her face.

" Claim down pet." Sans said sitting her up and she intently clinged to him

" Am sorry master." Crystal whimpered and he looked surprised

He patted her head and then shoved her off his lap. She looked up at him and he dusted off his pants.

" Let's go to Cillby's." Sans said as she nodded and they left

They made it there and Crystal could barley look at everyone. Sans sat on the stool and she looked away from him. Cillby saw her and lifted her chin up toward him.

" New pet Sans?" Cillby asked looking at Crystal and Sans looked at him

" Nope it's Crs he is a she... and she has been hiding that she's a girl from me she's being punished." Sans said with a sneer and Cillby smirked

" What a pretty girl." Cillby smirked and Crystal avoided his glance

Todd came in he saw Cillby and didn't like the way he was looking at his bes tfriend. Papyrus, Alphys,Undyne, Toriel, Asgore and Mettaton came in.

Todd rushed over there and grabbed Cillby he pinned him against a wall he raised his fist. Crystal ran over there and grabbed his arm Todd looked murderous and then it faded away seeing her scared expression.

" Am sorry." Todd said as she nodded and touched his face gently

" Shhh it's ok... What's gotten in to you?" Crystal spoke gently and he smiled

" Just the way he looked at you." Todd said as she hugged him and he wrapped his arm's around her

She looked up at him she ignored her master's look. Cillby saw the way she looked at him and so did Sans. Crystal ran a hand though his hair and he looked at her.

" Put your make up on

Get your nails done

Curl your hair

Run the extra mile

Keep it slim

So they like you. Do they like you?

Get your sexy on

Don't be shy, girl

Take it off

This is what you want, to belong

So they like you. Do you like you?

You don't have to try so hard

You don't have to give it all away

You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up

You don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i

You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i

You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i

You don't have to try

Yoooou don't have to try

Ooooo, oooooo, oooooo...

Get your shopping on,

At the mall,

Max your credit cards

You don't have to choose,

Buy it all

So they like you. Do they like you?

Wait a second,

Why should you care, what they think of you

When you're all alone, by yourself

Do you like you? Do you like you?

You don't have to try so hard

You don't have to give it all away

You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up

You don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try so hard

You don't have to bend until you break

You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up

You don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i

You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i

You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i

You don't have to try

You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i

You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i

You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i

You don't have to try

Yoooou don't have to try

Oooooo, oooooo

Oooooo, oooooo

You don't have to try so hard

You don't have to give it all away

You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up

You don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i

You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i

You don't have to try

You don't have to try

Take your make up off

Let your hair down

Take a breath

Look into the mirror, at yourself

Don't you like you?

Cause I like you." Crystal sung and he picked her up spun her around

" Crystal." Todd laughed and she giggled

Crystal saw Sans look he looked like he was going to kill Todd and she walked over there once Todd put her down. Sans roughly grabbed her and he glared at the boy that touched what was his.

" We're going home NOW!" Sans growled and dragged Crystal put the door


	4. Chapter 4

Sans threw Crystal on the bed. She looked at him as he sneered at her with a glare.

" You little whore... I don't care if that was your friend he is not allowed to touch you." Sans said angrily and Crystal glared at him

" You can't tell... me what to... umm." Crystal was about to argue and Sans stopped her by gripping her arm tightly

" You better choose your words carefully pet." Sans said gipping her face and she gulped

Crystal didn't know what to think about what he was about to do. Sans smirked this brat needed to learn a lesson.

" Spread your legs for you master." Sans said with a smirk and she looked at him

" But... master." Crystal said looking away and he forced her to look at him

" Do as your tells you to do." Sans growled and her legs trembled as she spread her legs

He hummed as he lifted her skirt she was wearing gray underwear. He slipped then off and licked his teeth. An untouched woman was right in front of him he smirked she would be tight. He put one finger inside her, she gasped and he watched her face.

" I guess it wouldn't hurt if I had a taste." Sans said with a grin and licked her cunt

He moved his tongue then he moved himself from her. He unzipped his shorts took his member out and entered her roughly. She gripped his shoulder tight it hurt blood was going down to the sheets of his bed. Once the pain stopped and the blood he moved.

He wasn't gentle at all he was making sure it hurt her. She bit her lip and he groaned. Then finally he came and rolled off her. He put his arm around her he didn't want her to leave his side. Crystal relaxed when she heard him snoring and she sighed.

" Rule one never make him angry." Crystal whispered and went to sleep


	5. Chapter 5

Sans woke up with a smirk he punished his pet. He looked beside him and she was not there. He got up angrily she wasn't supposed to leave the bed. He went downstairs and there she was in the kitchen with Papyrus.

" Did you put spices in it?" Crystal asked as Papyrus held a spoon and she grabbed a spice from the cabinet

"Human I don't need help I am a great chef!" Papyrus said angrily and she rolled her eyes

" Every chef needs help." Crystal said making a move to put the spice in the spaghetti and Papyrus gripped her wrist

Sans came in Papyrus saw his brother then threw Crystal toward him and she looked at Papyrus. Sans looked at his brother, Papyrus was giving Crystal a deadly glare and Sans looked at his naughty pet.

" You just messed up you never tell my brother what to do or tell him how to cook." Sans whispered with a growl and she pulled herslef away from him

She marched herself into her old room the shed. She picked up a picture of her and Todd on the first day they met each other.

" I still remember how we met you were playing your guitar at the school I was the new girl you welcomed me with a song." Crystal said smiling and tears filled her eyes

Sans came in the shed he saw his pet holding something while humming and Papyrus had followed him to watch him scold her.

" I thought I saw the devil, this morning  
Looking in the mirror, drop of rum on my tongue  
With the warning to help me see myself clearer  
I never meant to start a fire,  
I never meant to make you bleed,  
I'll be a better man today

I'll be good, I'll be good  
And I'll love the world, like I should  
Yeah, I'll be good, I'll be good  
For all of the times that I never could.

My past has tasted bitter for years now,  
So I wield an iron fist  
Grace is just weakness  
Or so I've been told.  
I've been cold, I've been merciless  
But the blood on my hands scares me to death  
Maybe I'm waking up today

I'll be good, I'll be good  
And I'll love the world, like I should  
I'll be good, I'll be good  
I'll be good, I'll be good  
For all of the light that I shut out  
For all of the innocent things that I've doubt  
For all of the bruises that I've caused and the tears  
For all of the things that I've done all these years  
Yeah, for all of the sparks that I've stomped out  
For all of the perfect things that I doubt

I'll be good, I'll be good  
And I'll love the world, like I should  
Yeah, I'll be good, I'll be good  
For all of the times I never could.

Ooh oh oh  
Ooh oh oh  
For all of the times I never could." Crystal sung and put the picture back

" I still can't believe you remember that." Todd laughed and she spun around with her hand over her heart

Crystal looked at him then she grew angry he just gave her a heart attack. Todd was now on the floor from laughing to hard.

" Laugh it up Mr. Chuckles see who helps you when you can't breath." Crystal said coldly and Todd stopped

" That's not funny Crystal, besides you know am only playing with you." Todd said smiling and putting his arms around her neck

Crystal didn't like her neck being touched she shoved his arm off her. She glared at him and he looked at her.

" Just get out of here ok, your clearly not helping." Crystal said as Todd put his hand on her and she looked at him

" Crystal are you feeling ok?" Todd said confused and she shook her head yes

Crystal was fine why did he think she was saying she wasn't feeling ok. Todd left and Crystal threw the picture of them together.

" FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Crystal yelled as the picture hit the wall and Sans chuckled

" Easy pet clam down get inside." Sans said as she nodded and they went inside the house


	6. Chapter 6

Sans woke up he looked to his side his pet was asleep. He smirked it had been four months and she had come along way from being a disobedient pet to his perfect little toy.

" Pet wake up." Sans said as she sat up and looked at him

" Morning Master." Crystal said as he kissed her lips and they got up

Papyrus was getting his suit on for the royal guard. Crystal knew how the two brother's were around each other.

" Sans I am leaving not that you would care, goodbye human." Papyrus said as she nodded and Sans looked at his pet

They left the house to go to Cillby's. Crystal had gotten use to this route getting up, go to Cillby's and go home. Cillby fixed her orange juice, normally he wouldn't give her anything unless Sans requested it. Sans ordered his usual a bottle of mustard.

" I'll be right back master." Crystal said as he grabbed her wrist and looked at her

" And where are you going?" Sans questioned with a serious tone and she gulped

" Bathroom." Crystal said in a weak voice and he slowly licked her neck

Sans patted her bottom signaling her to go. She went to the bathroom and looked at her stomach. It was glowing red and she rubbed her stomach.

" How long do I have to keep you a secret, he's going to find out I don't want him to hurt you my little one." Crystal said smiling and zipped up her jacket

Sans was waiting for her they left and Papyrus was with Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Asgore and Toriel. Sans Sat down on the couch and Crystal sat beside him on the floor.

" Pet... sit on my lap." Sans said looking down and she sat on his lap

Sans wrapped his arm's around her waist she froze and his hands went under the jacket. She felt him freeze and she was afraid to look at him.

" What is this pet?" Sans demanded and she bit her lip

" Nothing master." Crystal lied as he turned her around and unzipped the jacket

" One more chance before I get Papyrus over here to kick whatever is in here... now what is it!" Sans yelled angrily and Crystal had tears in her eyes

Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Asgore and Toriel were enjoying the show. Crystal looked into her master's eyes she finally decided to tell him about the baby.

" It's your's, am pregnant your going to be a father." Crystal said as he blinked and lowed himself down to her stomach

" Alphys come confirm this." Sans said not taking his eyes off his his pet and her stomach

Alphys came over there and placed her hand on Crystal's stomach. Alphys slowly looked at Sans and nodded confirming that Crystal was pregnant.

Sans picked her up and carried her to the bedroom then laid her on the bed. Sans took off her jacket, shirt and pants leaving her only in her bra and panties. He stared at her stomach then he placed his hand on her stomach and he felt a kick he smiled.

" So am going to be a father, listen pet I want to be the first person to be notified when the baby arrives." Sans said as she blushed and put her hand on his cheek

" Of course master you are the father." Crystal said as he lend in close bit her shoulder and then kissed her neck making a hickey

He spread kisses on his developing child growing in his pet's stomach. He tossed her nightgown toward her and she looked at him.

" What expecting sex, not until my little one is out then we can fuck." Sans said as he smirked and she pouted

" But master." Crystal wined and he held a finger to her lips making her shut up

" Listen to your master...pet." Sans purred and she nodded slipping on her nightgown

He took off his jacket, pants and slippers. He was left in his boxers and then grabbed his black tank top. They went to bed and Sans had his arm around her stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

Sans woke up he looked over to the side of the bed. Crystal was clutching his jacket he slowly smiled and shook his head.

He got up and left the room. Papyrus was already gone Sans sat on the couch and he needed to think about his pet. What was she now was she his pet or lover?

Crystal came out of the bedroom and Sans watched her. Her stomach had gotten bigger he could tell his child was growing strong. She went into the kitchen and Sans sighed then laid back.

" What is she to me, she's my pet... but... I think I... No I will never say that word." Sans said trying to think and shanking his head

Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand

But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man

These nights never seem to go to plan

I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?

Oh, won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

Why am I so emotional?

No it's not a good look, gain some self control

And deep down I know this never works

But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt

Oh, won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

Oh, won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

Oh, won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

" I love her." Sans whispered slightly smiling then went back to his normal face when Crystal come out of the kitchen and sit on the floor next to him

Crystal got up and went to the bathroom. She sat on the toilet she was needed to think and she looked at her belly.

" What is he to me, my master... I...No.I won't tell him my feelings." Crystal said looking away from the mirror and clinches her fist

I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete

Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?

Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go?  
So why don't we go?

Ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah

This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?


	8. Chapter 8

Crystal woke up she grabbed her stomach and she looked over to her master. She tried to wake him up and Papyrus came in.

" SANS WAKE...what is wrong human?" Papyrus started and looked at her

" The baby is coming!" Crystal yelled and Sans shot up

" Wa? ... OMG WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME PET!" Sans said rubbing his eyes and yelling

He called Alphys and Papyrus called Mettaton, Undyne,Blooky, Monster kid, Toriel and Asgore. Alphys came then shoed Sans and Papyrus out of the room.

Sans was furious and banged on the door. Undyne opened it and she sneered at him.

" What?" Undyne asked with a sneer and Sans gritted his teeth

" Listen that's my pet in there I want to be in there." Sans said angrily and Undyne shook her head

" Nope Alphys said your not allowed to be in here until the baby is out...whatever that means." Undyne said smirking and Sans looked shocked

" UNDYNE I NEED YOU THE BABY IS COMING NOW!" Alphys yelled as Undyne nodded and slammed the door on Sans's face

Sans sat down angrily and looked at his brother. He wanted to be in there with his pet he could hear crying he didn't know if it was the baby or his pet.

Mettaton sighed he was broad how long does it take to have a baby? Sans was pacing back and forth in the room. Papyrus was making puzzles for the royal guard and Toriel was talking to her ex-husband.

" Sans... Your the father to a healthy baby girl." Alphys said with tears steaming down and a smile on her face

Sans got up and slowly walked in the room. There was his pet holding a pink blanket she looked tried and Sans slowly approached his pet.

" Hey... here she is ... they wouldn't let you in... I wanted you to be here." Crystal said smiling and he looked at her

" Yeah I wanted to be here to... can I... can I hold her?" Sans questioned as she nodded and he slowly got his daugther

Papyrus, Toriel, Mettaton, Monster Kid, Blooky and Asgore came in. Sans was now holding the baby he looked at her and she opened her eyes.

" Hey kido am your dad." Sans said smiling with tears steaming and she grabbed his finger

Papyrus looked at his niece and she yawned. Sans looked at his brother and Papyrus looked at him.

" Wanna hold her bro?" Sans questioned as Papyrus shook his head and glared

" No ... I don't want to... No... ummm what do I do?" Papyrus questioned as Sans handed the baby to him and he looked worried

Sans chuckled as Papyrus now was holding the baby. Papyrus sat down with the baby still in his arms and he looked curiously at the tiny child.

" So your my brother's child welcome I am your uncle you will treat me with respect and I want you to call me Great uncle Papyrus." Papyrus said smiling and the baby started crying

Papyrus froze what was he suppose to do. He looked worried at his brother he didn't know what to do and Crystal smiled.

" Hand her to me Papyrus." Crystal said gently and Papyrus handed the baby to her

Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Mettaton, Monster Kid, Blooky and Asgore left. Crystal lifted the baby and unbuttoned her nightgown then brought her bra down a little bit. Papyrus blushed then turned his head he didn't mean to see the human's nipple what was she doing?

" Here you go sweetie." Crystal cooed as the baby started sucking her boob and she put her tiny hand on the other boob

" Pet what are you doing?" Sans questioned as Crystal giggled and smiled

" Am feeding the baby it's breast milk, my breast have milk in them to feed the baby." Crystal said as Sans looked surprised and smiled

Papyrus now looked curiously at Crystal. Mlik in Crystal's breast how did the milk get in there. He went over and looked at the baby drinking the milk.

" What are you naming her?" Papyrus questioned as Crystal looked at him and then her master

" Penelope Sarah Skeleton." Sans said smiling and Crystal nodded

" I love it master." Crystal said smiling and she kissed her daugther's forehead

Sans got the baby then put her in the crib and then he laid down with his pet. Papyrus had left and went to work.


	9. Chapter 9

Sans woke up Crystal was feeding the baby. He got on his slippers and went to the living room. He looked to his brother Papyrus who was cooking.

" How did it come to this?" Sans questioned as he stared at his door and sighed

From the first day he met Crystal he didn't expect this but he wouldn't change a thing. He slowly smiled and Crystal came out then sat beside him. He grabbed her waist and cuddled her he looked at her.

" Do you remember when we first met?" Sans questioned not looking at her and she nodded

" Yes master I traveled down the path then I bumped into you." Crystal said as he chuckled and looked at her

He lightly rubbed his thumb on her cheek and sighed so much history was between them now they had a child together. Sans never saw himself as a father but now he had a daugther and a pet/ girlfriend that loved him.

" I don't want you to call me master anymore I want you to call me Sans." Sans said as she looked at him wide eyed and she bit her lip

" I didn't do anything I swear I'll do what ever you want please." Crystal said as her heart beated faster and Sans put his finger to her lips

Sans embraced her she was so scared of returning to the slave trade where he brought her after Papyrus captured her. He was in a great mood after he bought his new pet and then there relationship between them changed.

" Hush now am not getting rid of you... I love you Crystal." Sans said smiling and Crystal looked shocked

" I love you to... Sans." Crystal said smiling and tears streamed down

They kissed as Sans slipped a ring on her finger and she looked at him. Papyrus came in and dropped the plate of food on the floor.

" Will you marry me?" Sans questioned as she looked at him and nodded

" Yes." Crystal said as he smiled and kissed her passionately

If I Never Knew You

If I never knew you  
If i never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be

And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me.

In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd hve lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true

I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
all they'd leave us were these wispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying we were right

Oh if I never knew you  
There's no moment I regret  
If i never felt this love  
Since the moment that we met  
I would have no inkling of  
If our time has gone too fast  
How precious life can be...  
I've lived at last...

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I thought our love wuold be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light  
And still my heart is saying we were right  
we were right

And if I never knew you  
If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you


End file.
